Under Moonlight
by dxlmao
Summary: It probably wasn't a chance meeting with the way hunters surrounded the area, but it didn't stop him from investigating on his own.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, just a late present for you guys because you're all so good to me. It's obviously IY/VK only because there aren't enough of them, and well, I finally finished the manga after waiting four years all because I was angry at Yuki and Kaname. The plot twist at the end though. It made me almost cry. BTW, anyone see the latest Sailor Moon episode and the last episode for SAO II? Gosh I balled like a baby.

Would you guys like a continuation? I'm debating. It will go under complete though... unless someone changes my mind.

_**DISCLAIMER**_: I, in no way, own Vampire Knight or Inuyasha. They belong to their respective owners, Hino Matsuri and Takahashi Rumiko.

* * *

Under Moonlight

Kaname watched the figure standing in front of him with a silent vigil. She was beautiful. Hair as black as a raven's wing fell in waves down her back and big blue eyes framed by thick lashes glowed lightly in the moonlight. Full red lips sat under a button nose and high cheek bones were accentuated by the bright light. She wore tight leather pants and a laced corset covered her torso while a belt of daggers hung off her hips and a large sword was strapped to her back. He would bet she had some hidden knives on her somewhere but the bow and arrow she currently had pointed in his direction demanded his attention.

"Vampire." She addressed aloofly.

"Hunter." He said with equal fervor.

Her eyes narrowed and she tightened her grip on the bow. "Who are you?" She moved with measured steps and he moved with her, never letting her out of his sight.

"Kuran Kaname."

As if she'd been asked, she uttered her name to him. "Higurashi Kagome."

An amused look entered his eyes and he stopped circling her. "Didn't you know, you shouldn't tell an enemy your name."

Kaname watched her eye him for a moment before she glanced down at his feet and looked back up at him.

"Well, did you kill them?" Her hands were tight on the bow and he could see her knuckles were white.

He pondered lying for a moment but he really didn't fancy getting attacked. "No."

The pureblood saw as the tension left her body and she disengaged her bow, adopting a relaxed pose. "Well, that's good then."

Kaname almost frowned but managed to keep up his indifferent disposition. "It's unwise to lower your weapon in front of an enemy."

She smiled at him and he found himself even more perplexed. "Yeah, but you didn't kill them so you're not an enemy."

He did allow himself to frown this time and asked, "What if I were lying to you? I could kill you now." Kaname willed his eyes to glow, trying to get a reaction out of her, "You would be dead before you knew it."

"I know, but you won't." Kagome's smile grew just a little wider and she propped her hands on her hips.

"You're a peculiar human." Kaname said in wonder and just a little curiosity.

"People tell me that a lot." She replied with a cheeky grin. Suddenly a whistle sounded and she blinked, "Well, it looks like I have to go. See you around, Kaname."

She walked into the foliage and disappeared while Kaname was left pondering over his strange but not unpleasant meeting.

* * *

A/N: I have made a poll for this. It's just going to be a 'yes' or 'no' question asking if you would like me to continue. I would appreciate it if those who want it contribute. Thanks~ ;)

Also it will be in my profile if your wondering.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well... since you guys asked so nicely, how could I not give it up? I mean, my initial idea was to finish writing it first but then, could I really be that mean? Ahahaha, I know I'm skirting around the issue. The real reason I'm updating this is because I'm procrastinating on PD... sigh. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, not what you expected huh?

* * *

Chapter 2

Kagome walked back through the forest to her party. It had been a while since she felt anything so powerful, especially from someone who looked no more than 13. That vampire had her shaking in her boots, literally. Since Sesshomaru, none could compare. His name rang a bell though, Kuran Kaname, that sounded familiar and it probably was, but for the life of her she just couldn't put her finger on it. Meh, it'd come to her later. Kagome arrived and saw more bodies strewn across the forest floor. She was called out tonight because so many other hunters had failed to capture this one vampire. To her knowledge, the vampire wasn't anything to be proud of. Kagome sighed, she was going to have to sit in on some of the classes again.

"So," she called out, "what's the report?"

"Ah, Kagome! It looks like the vampire attacked again, right under our noses too." She could clearly hear the discontent in his voice and she laughed.

"Well, if you get up off your lazy butt and actually track down the little pest, we wouldn't be having this problem would we Kiryuu?"

"Oh shut up Kagome, you know I'm the best." He retorted, and let her have a look at the idiots who decided to go on a midnight hike.

The ex-time-traveler knelt in front of the bodies and looked them over. True enough, the bodies were still warm, and… wait! One still had a pulse.

"Hey, what the hell is wrong with you guys?! One of them is still alive!" She quickly dug out some bandages and added pressure to the young man's neck. "I need help! This guy is losing too much blood. He'll die if we don't get him to headquarters NOW!" Finally, people started moving and she firmly but gently wrapped his neck with bandages to help staunch the blood flow.

"Take him back. Kiryuu and I will stay and hunt the rogue." Authority rang in her voice and everyone followed the command. She couldn't help but feel a little sheepish but old habits die hard as they say. After everyone left and only they remained, Kagome decided to give the platinum-haired man the inside scoop.

"This rogue, I know who it is."

"What! And you didn't say it sooner? Higurashi Kagome, you- "

"Geez, shut up, let me finish! I wasn't allowed to tell you. I'm still not allowed but it seems like this creep is stronger than the association first thought. He's Hio Shizuka's lover."

* * *

A/N: Ummmm, thanks to all my reviewers for this story, and thanks for anonymous reviewers and people who I can't respond to through PM. I love you guys.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hi, chapter three here. PD wants to be difficult... *sigh* It's gonna be another while for that story, sorry.

* * *

Chapter 3

"You're such a loser, you know that?"

"Oh quit yappin' Kazuo. If I chose to tell you now, it's obviously important. He's a pureblood's lover. We have to be very careful where we tread." Kagome replied seriously, all joking leaving when the wind brought a foreign scent to her nose.

"Do you smell that?" She asked Kazuo with a slight frown, "Sakura blossoms."

Kazuo brought lilac eyes to rest on Kagome's tensed form. "Yeah…" He contemplated telling her, then threw caution to the wind, "Lena and I were hired to kill him. The report said he'd fallen to level E."

Her cerulean eyes narrowed a fraction and she muttered. "So you were told that too? Doesn't it sound a little suspicious to you?"

"It's not our place to question orders you know."

Kagome rolled her eyes and snorted, stupid hypocrite. Before she could get a word in the leaves rustled and out shot a vampire with razor claws. The two of them dodged and the ex-human landed in a crouch in front of them. He stood slowly and appeared normal enough but one could never tell. Although, level E's usually didn't act so calm.

Kagome pulled two daggers out of her belt and cautiously made her way toward him. "You, are you Hio Shizuka's lover?"

The man snorted and glared at Kagome with a burning hatred she'd only seen in one other person. "I am no lover of that vampire's."

Both hunters' brows shot into their hairline and it was Kazuo's turn to snort. "Yeah, you're not a lover and I'm not a hunter. Can't you think of a better excuse?"

"Kazuo!" Kagome scolded and punched him in the shoulder, "Not a way to get him on our side."

"Why do we want him on our side?"

Kagome just rolled her eyes and sighed. People never learn do they? She turned her attention back to the vampire and smiled. "Look, if you just come with us willingly we can go to the association and explain this misunderstanding, then you can be free and off the list."

"You don't know anything, do you girl?" He said with a sneer, "The association is just using you to get rid of undesirables. I know you're here to kill me, and I won't let you."

He suddenly charged at them but before he even got close, wires closed around his neck and sliced his head clean off. Blood splattered onto the earthen floor and his body turned to dust. Kagome blinked in surprise and then a frown settled over her features. A woman with dark blonde hair dropped down in front of the two with a disapproving look on her face and Kazuo gulped quickly putting the blame on Kagome.

"It was all her, I swear!"

Kagome blinked out of her stupor and shouted. "Hey! Don't put the blame on me!"

"You were the one who wanted to talk!" He shouted back.

"You two are so childish." Lena said with a roll of her eyes, but a fond smile played at her lips.

""Hey!" They cried in unison.

She changed the subject and stared off into the woods behind them. "You both know that he had traps laid out behind you and was about to spring them when I showed up right?"

Kazuo blinked and Kagome laughed awkwardly while rubbing her shoulder. They both shook their heads and Lena sighed. These two… And the three of them were supposedly the best hunters in the world.

* * *

A/N: I have a question... how do you explain to your parents/family/friends that you have extreme anxiety when talking to people over the phone? I know it sounds ridiculous but it's teetering on the edge of being a big problem, and it seriously frustrates me that they (my mom especially) don't understand. I mean, I hate to admit this, but it's prevented me from getting my driver's license. She thinks I'm not getting it because I'm trying to spite her. It gets me so upset that she accuses me of not wanting to help her because I'm not getting it. I'd seriously prefer talking to someone upfront than over the phone. I'm weird like that... sorry, rant end.

ANYWAY, special thanks to my reviewers!

Alice: No need to worry, here is the next chapter. *thumbs up*

Guest 1: Thanks! :)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Heya, I decided why not, I go back to school tomorrow. A present if you will.

* * *

Chapter 4

The return trip happened without a hitch and Lena was very happy. Seriously the two behind her argued like a married couple… but she was the one married to the childish man arguing with her best friend. She laughed quietly to herself and wondered how such a bright and beautiful woman could befriend her. She smiled, she loved him so much. She was glad that Kagome introduced herself into her life. Kagome had been partners with Kazuo and the three of them met on a hunt that spanned over two weeks. Those were the weeks of her life she thought fondly. She mused that with the two of them at her side, they could accomplish the impossible.

They arrived and walked down the halls until they reached the debriefing room. Kagome had a contemplative look on her face. She wanted to ask about the target they were sent to dispose of but held her tongue and let Kazuo give the report instead of herself. After the small meeting they all left, but Kagome was the only one leaving with more questions than answers. The trio walked past the President's study and Kagome caught a glimpse of a tall man with long, brown curls talking to the president. She froze in her steps and her eyes widened. He felt familiar, he felt like Kaname. As if he'd felt her stare, which he probably had, he turned his head and they made eye contact. His gaze was invasive and it made wary shivers rack her body. A heavy arm fell across her shoulders, making her break eye contact with the mysterious and creepy man.

"Hey, are you coming?" Kazuo asked, silver bangs falling into his eyes.

"Er, um, yeah… " Kagome took another glance into the president's study but he was already gone and the president was sitting calmly at his desk reading over and signing paperwork. What was a vampire doing in headquarters?

* * *

A woman sat in a cage all alone. Cherry blossom petals scattered the bottom of the cage and she sighed. The woman sat by herself, her long white hair pooling in wisps about her waist and curling on the ground. She closed her pink colored eyes and wondered when her lover would be coming back. She was ever so lonely without him.

"Shizuka."

* * *

The adults were just arriving as twin heads of silver popped into the doorway and matching grins greeted them.

"Mother, father!" they exclaimed, "Kagome!" the duo cried in even more exuberance when their favorite person came up behind their parents.

The twins ran up and hugged both parents before they tackled Kagome onto the grassy lawn of their front yard. She hugged them both and fondly ruffled the soft silver locks on both of their heads.

"Hey squirts, how've you been?" she said with a smile on her face.

Zero pouted and glared at the doorway and the three on the ground spotted Yagari Toga standing with an exasperated look on his face.

"Those two were especially troublesome today. What did you feed them?"

Zero turned to her and clutched her arm. "Don't listen to him Kagome, Yagari-sensei is being mean."

Ichiru nodded vigorously, agreeing with his older twin. Kagome threw her head back and laughed. When she calmed, she stood and held her hands out to each of the boys. "Alright boys, let's go inside and I'll tell you a story about a famous kitsune who traveled with his best friends to piece back together a deadly jewel."

The twins cheered and ran inside, Toga barely getting out of the way. She cast her gaze toward Kazuo and Lena, and they laughed at their sons' antics while following the boys inside. Kagome wasn't far behind, a smile of content on her face.

* * *

A/N: Not much to put down here, but before anyone asks, it should be easy enough to figure out just who was in the president's study and just who visited Shizuka and why. If you can't get it, I'll take pity on whoever and say. It's Rido, for both instances, and he's visiting Shizuka to tell her of her lover's death.

Guest 1: Thanks for the insight. I know it's slow, but I'm trying to establish a past for Kagome that's before the original story of VK. I mean, she has her Inuyasha past and that _will_ come into play, but this past of hers is just as important.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Heeeyyyyyyyy, nothing for the top here.

* * *

Chapter 5

Kagome groaned as she trudged her way back to headquarters. Today had been a long day and she just wanted to drop and sleep into next week. She reached the gates and was stopped by her once mentor.

"Ah, Kagome! Long time no see!" He said cheerily and tried to wrap an arm around her shoulders.

She dodged and he pouted. "Kaien… what do you want?"

He feigned hurt and stumbled toward her and finally hitched her arm in his. "Aw, that's no way to greet your old teacher. Come on Kagome," His voice took on a whiney edge and she closed her eyes, praying for patience. How had she coped for those five years? "Don't you want to hang out for old times sake?"

"No. I just want to report and then go and sleep in my nice warm, comfy bed."

Kaien sighed sadly as he hung off her and Kagome gave him a death glare to which he grinned. It took a few minutes but Kagome was able to pry his arms from around her waist and huff angrily at him. She was quick and ran into the entrance but the blond was quicker and he was again hanging around her waist.

"Kaieennn! God damn it! You're a grown man!" Kagome struggled to get him off, "Let go!" She twisted and turned and stretched to no avail. It was then she spotted Toga walking toward them. She flailed her arms and called his name.

"Toga, Toga! Help me! Get this maniac off of me!"

The tall dark haired man rolled his eyes in exasperation and swaggered over to them. His face was amused and Kagome frowned at him but he dismissed it and sent a look to the older man.

"What are you doing Kaien? Accosting a young girl will make you look like a pervert."

He ignored Kagome's small, 'Hey, I'm a woman!' and gazed calmly at his superior. Kaien pouted some more but let go of her and Kagome sighed in relief.

"Thanks Toga." She turned to the man in glasses, "God, I swear Kaien, I'll kill you next time."

He grinned cheekily. "No you wouldn't Kagome~"

She cracked her knuckles with a dark look in her eyes, "Wanna bet?"

The legendary man quickly cowered behind Toga. "Now now, Kagome…"

Something suddenly occurred to her and the look disappeared to be replaced by a thoughtful one. "What _are_ you doing here Kaien?"

"Hm? I was just looking for information."

Kagome raised a dubious brow, "An ex-hunter looking for information?"

He pouted and replied defensively, "What? Just because I'm retired I can't do some research?"

She cuffed him in the head and placed her hands on her hips. "You know that's not what I meant."

"Ah!" He cried and rubbed his bruised head, "So rough Kagome, my sweet Yuki is so much gentler."

The priestess rolled her eyes in a 'whatever' way and walked away, throwing over her shoulder, "Sure you overgrown baby. Tell Yuki I said hi."

* * *

A/N: So... what if I told you guys that I'm going to post two chapters on Friday, and by that time I would like at least ten reviews, or I'll only post one. I promised myself I wouldn't be one of those authors who held chapters hostage, but if you really like it that much, can you please take the time to review (GOD, I sound whiney)? On another note, thank you to those who do review. It makes my day.

Oh yeah, another slow chapter, but don't worry, the drama will unfold in the next few chapters. I'm really excited to share it with you guys!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This one's a little longer than normal because I just couldn't stop anywhere.

* * *

Chapter 6

It had been an easy going week with no new missions and Kagome decided it was time she go and visit her favorite twins. She dressed in casual clothing and rummaged through her cupboards to grab snacks for the boys while she called them just in case.

"Lena?"

"_Hello? Kagome?"_

"Yup, mind if I come over?"

"_Of course not! I was about to call you anyway, the boys have been begging."_

Kagome grinned with a pleased smile and laughed softly into the telephone, "Were they now? See, I told you they loved me more." She knew Lena must have rolled her eyes.

"_Whatever, just get over here." _Lena laughed back. Kagome could hear the boys in the background, "_hurry before I die of whiney children."_

"Righteo, I'll be over in a jiffy, see ya."

"_See ya."_

Kagome couldn't help the gentle, delighted smile that graced her lips. It just wouldn't go away. _This_ is what she'd been missing, this easy camaraderie and bonding time. It'd been a long time since she'd actually felt part of a family. Giddy with her newfound revelation, she rushed into her car and drove off.

* * *

"Hio Shizuka." It was a whisper on the wind, yet it was enough for the pink-eyed woman to hear and raise her head. Her gaze landed on the youthful figure of the next head of vampires and she blinked in reaction to the surprise visit.

"To what do I owe this visit, Kaname-sama?" Her voice was somber, sorrowful, strictly controlled.

Kaname steadily stared at her for moments before speaking, "I… have a proposition for you." He caught the surprise in her eyes and a flash of satisfaction filled him, "I will release you."

There was no trust in her eyes but she inclined her head in thanks, rising from her relaxed position. The cage clicked open and Shizuka stopped just outside of it. "A pity Kaname-sama, to be the next head." Another moment passed and his eyes said it all.

"And what will you have me do now that I am free, Kaname-sama?" The sentence hung in the air as a flurry of sakura petals carried the Mad Blooming Princess away.

He turned, watching the petals wither and fade as the power that sustained them dissipated, "… Nothing…" and he burst into shadowed bats.

* * *

Lena stood in the kitchen chopping vegetables and Kagome stood over a pot of beef stew, stirring every once in a while so nothing stuck to the bottom. Zero stood beside Kagome on his tip toes, trying to get a better look into the boiling pot. His mother chuckled in amusement and nudged him aside so she could place the just chopped veggies into the stew.

"Zero, why don't you go hang out with your dad and Ichiru while Kagome and I finish up here?"

He looked up at her and pouted, his silver bangs obscuring his lilac eyes. "Uh uh, I want to watch Kagome cook."

"Zero…" she said, tone slightly chiding.

"Oh come on Lena, let 'im help. It'll be good if he knows how to make his own food. Not to mention he'll attract a lot of girls too." Kagome's playful wink caused Lena to chuckle and she sighed giving in.

"Alright fine, but be careful. I don't want you getting burned."

He acquiesced with a nod and she left to check up on her husband and younger son. It had become way too quiet.

Zero tugged on her shirt, "Can I see?"

Kagome blinked and giggled. "Of course, of course!" She lifted him and set him on the counter next to her. He leaned over and peered into the brownish liquid. Floating in it was: beef, onions, mushrooms (Zero made a face), carrots, and celery. "These are all the ingredients, of course there are the ingredients that you don't see, like salt or black pepper."

The boy nodded, completely engrossed with the explanation. Kagome couldn't help the smile that ran across her face. He was just so cute. She tapped him on the shoulder and he looked up at her as the she handed him the recipe and his eyes grew wide.

"This is the recipe, so if you ever want to make it without me, you can." Kagome could practically see him bursting with excitement.

"Thanks Kagome!" Zero cheered as he threw his little arms around her neck. Kagome laughed and wrapped her arms around his small frame, rocking them back and forth.

"No problem kiddo."

As Zero busied himself with looking over the recipe, Kagome wandered over to the fridge and grabbed out a tomato. She rinsed it and was about to drop it in before Zero gasped and shooed her hand away.

"wha-what's the matter?" She quirked a brow at him.

"No Kagome, it says tomato _paste_, not a _whole_ tomato!" His frown was adorable and Kagome ruffled his hair.

"Yes it does, but this is my secret ingredient. Instead of adding paste, I add a whole tomato, that way when we cut it open after it's soft enough, the flavors are stronger." It was endearing how amazed Zero could get.

* * *

A/N: Soooo, I kind of figured I wouldn't get the 10 reviews because, who wants to review to a whiney author? but you guys just needed seven more and you would have gotten two. Anyway, I'm going to MN this weekend so I may or may not get around to posting more chapters. If I'm feeling nice I'll go ahead and post a second chapter later today.

XXkagomeX: Well... yeah, you read the A/N right?


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Well... I _am_ feeling nice. I hope you're happy damn it. JK, I really enjoy writing for you guys, and no matter how many reviews, it always makes me happy and giddy and everything to know you all enjoy my writing so much.

* * *

Chapter 7

"Alright guys, time for bed." Kazuo said as Lena walked in. The two of them each tucked in a son and stood together by the door, "Good night boys."

Ichiru popped his head out of the cocoon of blankets. "What about Kagome? Isn't she gonna say good night?"

Zero piped up and locked eyes with his brother before averting them toward his parents. "Yeah, what about Kagome?"

Kazuo shook his head amusedly and disentangled himself from his wife. He walked out to the living room, catching a lounging Kagome's attention. "The boys want you to say good night."

Kagome grinned, "Aw, what sweethearts."

"Mmhm, they just want to stay up as long as possible." Kazuo retorted.

"Oh be quiet. You're just jealous that they love me." She cooed back as they reached the twins' open door. She peeked inside and they cheered as she walked in. Ichiru, the closer of the two, sat up in bed and gave her that innocent boyish smile that she couldn't resist.

"Aww~ you guys are too cute." Kagome walked toward Ichiru and gave him a hug. She was about to pull away when he kept his small arms wrapped around her neck, "Ichiru?"

"My forehead, you didn't kiss it like mom does."

Kagome laughed lightly, "Your mom's gonna get jealous if you keep this up," she leaned down and pecked his forehead softly.

He blushed and shook his head, humming negatively, "It's okay, because mom loves you too."

The raven-haired woman blinked in surprise, then she smiled tenderly at him. "Okay, time to tuck you in." He lay back down and Kagome re-tucked him, ruffling his hair once before flashing him a grin and walking over to Zero's bed.

"Hey," She said as she sat on the side of his bed, "up to no good with your brother huh?"

Zero's lips quirked at the side and Kagome grinned back. "No, me and Ichiru wanted to say good night because you might have a mission and then we won't get to see you until you get back."

The warmth in her heart grew. It seemed to grow each time she was with this family, and Kagome knew that she wouldn't trade them for anything. She desperately hoped that things could stay this way for a while.

"Oh you goof, there's no need for worry. Even if I'm gone for a long time, I'll always come back, duh."

He smiled and she gave him his own kiss to the forehead. Kagome tucked him in and she walked over to her best friends, turning the light off, "Good night guys." Responding 'good nights' echoed and the three adults left the room.

* * *

A/N: I'm going to MN right now... it's gonna be a long 4 1/2 hour drive.

XXkagomeX: Aww, you're so sweet. I'm thrilled that you enjoy it so much!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Whooo, hey I finally just arrived in MN. AAANNNNDDDDD I'm too excited to share this chapter b/c it's the drama you've all been waiting for.

* * *

Chapter 8

The trio reached the living room and the air around them became serious. Kagome worriedly bit her lip and paced the room. Kazuo and Lena watched her in tense silence. Kazuo eventually breaking the silence, being the less patient of two.

"What's wrong Kagome?"

The miko sighed and raked a hand through her hair, "I got a call from the Association earlier. Hio Shizuka has escaped."

* * *

A month had passed and Zero sighed for the upteenth time. When was Kagome coming home? It was so boring and he missed her stories. Ichiru was being pulled along with him, their hands interlocked. The boys were walking home from playing at the park when Ichiru suddenly stopped, and Zero looked back in surprise.

"Ichiru-"

"Look Zero, there's a lady in a tree. She's crying." Ichiru stepped toward her, cherry blossoms slowly drifting in an invisible wind toward them. An innocent query of her well-being on his lips.

Zero saw the odd and beautiful woman and the sight of her made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. He tightened his hold on Ichiru and pulled him back. He knew what this woman was.

"Don't Ichiru." His voice was dangerous, even for an eleven years old boy. Her pink gaze made him tense and he hoped she just sat there.

"But Zero-"

"No Ichiru, she's a vampire. Let's go." Zero tugged him along and they headed home. Ichiru watched her as they passed.

* * *

Kagome stormed into headquarters, just returning from her five week mission. Hunters everywhere cowered and stepped away from her wrath as she walked by. She left a blazing trail of rage and it was no wonder. Everyone knew of her close relationship with the Kiryuu family.

She barged into the meeting and thundered toward the president as fury lit her eyes, and they glowed an electric blue. Gasps of outrage rang around her, but she ignored them in favor of slamming her hands down in front of him. Kagome fought to contain her shaking body and the shout that was rising in her throat. When she spoke, it came out in a soft dangerous whisper.

"How… _why!_" It was the only thing she could say without yelling.

His face, how she wanted to punch it right off, that calm, apathetic look. "You would have abandoned your mission had you known. We don't take desertion lightly, you know that Higurashi."

It was becoming hard to control herself. Every fiber in her being screamed at her to hurt him. Hurt the man who stopped her from helping her family. Kagome squeezed the desk to stop herself.

"They were-_are _my _family_…" She paused to take a deep breath, "where are the twins. Where are Zero and Ichiru."

"The weaker Kiryuu disappeared. There is no trace of him," Kagome froze and her audience shivered, "and the older one is here in headquarters." She breathed out and everyone relaxed.

"Take me to him."

The president didn't move, only shifted in his seat and stared at her through impassive eyes. "No." A crack reverberated in the room and the hunters realized she had made a split in the wood. Many of them stood up, preparing to detain her.

"You _cannot _keep him from me." Tendrils of power seeped from her body and snapped wildly.

"I can and I will. The Kiryuu boy-" A slap echoed and people rushed to grab her.

A tall, lanky man came at her and she punched him in the face, making him stagger back. More of them came and she fought them, kicking, and punching. Two of them got a hold of her arms but she easily swung herself and kicked the third man in the stomach. She broke an arm free and swung a right hook at the one still holding her. A woman came next and tossed wire at her but Kagome dodged and rushed her, taking the woman to the ground. They rolled until Kagome was on top but someone grabbed her from behind, locking her arms tightly to her chest and lifting her off the ground. She thrashed and kicked but try as she might, whoever it was was too strong. So instead, she reared her head back and knocked him in the face. She heard a muffled swear as he stumbled but his hold never let up.

"God damn it Kagome, get a fucking hold of yourself!"

"T-Toga?" She asked in surprise, but rage quickly engulfed her again, "Let go of me! God damn it Toga, fucking let go of me!"

The president stood from his seat and approached. Kagome swung her legs at him and missed when Toga stepped back. "Stop Kagome!"

"Fucking let me go! That bastard, THAT BASTARD!" Her voice shook and she thrashed some more.

Again with that indifferent look, that painted face that always seemed to have a smirk, "Now I don't usually tolerate insubordination, but you are invaluable to us so I will overlook this because I know you are grieving, but do this again and you will be removed."

She spit in his face, "Fuck you, asshole!"

He slowly wiped away the spit and waved his hand, "Sedate her and take her away."

A needle appeared in her peripheral and she struggle again. Toga's strength outmatched her own though and she was injected. Already she could feel the effects. As he took her away she screamed profanities, "YOU FUCKING BASTARD! YOU BITCH! YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT!"

* * *

Kagome jerked awake and tensed when she felt the aches in her body scream. As she sat up in a bed, the previous hours memories came rushing back and she let out a sob. She sniffled and bit her lip to keep from crying, but she could already feel warm tears trickle down her face. Kagome hung her head as her tears fell like rain droplets onto the blanket.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" She whispered brokenly, "I'm sorry."

Kagome crumpled the blanket between her fingers and buried her face in it, sobbing. Her shoulders shook and her breath hitched every time she tried to take a deep breath. The pain hurt, but the hollowness she felt swallowed her whole. Her family was gone again. Another cry wretched its way out and she let it.

* * *

A/N: Did you guys enjoy? Sorry if anyone seems OOC, I tried.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hey... so tired. I didn't want to get up for school this morning, but here I am and here's a new chapter.

* * *

Chapter 9

The sky was bright and beautiful and Kagome cursed the gods to hell. It was like they were mocking the deaths of her friends and she hated it. She wished it would rain and thunder and lightning. She wanted it to express the feelings roiling inside of her that she couldn't. Why, she asked herself, what had she done? Was she not allowed to get close to anyone? Was that it?

Kagome stood alone in a sea of people who came just because they had to. She resented that. She resented that they didn't actually care, the fact that it was mandatory, and most of all she resented the fact that many of them had come out of respect. It was stifling and she wished it was only her and Zero and Toga, even Kaien would have been fine. To add insult to injury, Zero wasn't even here. She couldn't find him and a rage so deep bubbled just beneath the surface. What type of bastards kept a child from his parents' funeral?

The ceremony ended and she quietly watched Kazuo's and Lena's bodies be lowered into the ground. She felt oddly detached and yet she didn't want to watch either. Seeing it meant believing it, and she wanted desperately for it all to be a bad dream.

Once deep inside their dirt tombs, everyone began to leave. Kagome stood in front of their graves and stared unseeing at their names. She shook suddenly and wondered if it was raining, but when she looked up into the sky, it was still bright and sunny. She finally blinked and realized the moisture was coming from her eyes. A startling sob escaped and Kagome pressed the heel of her hand to her lips to stop the sound, but it got even louder and she dropped and doubled over, crying into her hands. She knew she was a mess and she hated that she felt so weak, but she didn't give two shits about how she looked. She just wanted them back!

A warm jacket fell across her body and Kagome jerked out of her haze and looked up. Toga stood blocking out the sun, and his concerned gaze made her cry harder. She shot up from her position and clutched onto him, digging her nails into his shirt and scratching his flesh. He took it, silently allowing her to grieve, and in a way, letting her grieve for him.

The sun was beginning to set when she finally stopped, and for a few silent moments they stood taking in the others presence, glad they had someone to share the sadness with.

"Toga…" It was soft and weak, "you have to promise me, promise me you'll look after Zero, okay?"

He raised his hand and placed it on her small shoulder, firmly grasping it. "I can't promise you anything."

Kagome pulled away and stared into his eyes with a fierce look, "You _have _to. You have to protect him, _please." _her voice turned pleading, "That's all I ask, that's all I'll ever ask."

Toga was conflicted. Promise her and risk being hunted by his own people, or deny her and risk a broken friendship. He knew which course he _should _take, but _family_ came first… right? He sighed, and though he may regret it one day, he nodded.

"Yeah, I promise."

* * *

A/N: I got nothing, just have a nice day everyone.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Heyyy I'm back... so here's another chapter.

* * *

Chapter 10

Kaien entered headquarters with a grim face and made his way to the president's study. He'd received an assignment, and that was to house and take care of Kiryuu Zero, time frame: indefinitely. It wasn't exactly a _normal _mission, but then again, he supposed the conditions that brought the boy to him weren't normal either.

As he entered, he immediately spotted the silver-headed boy standing silently to the side with his bangs shadowing his eyes. The blond diverted his attention to the president and carried himself the rest of the way to the front of the desk. He saw the odd crack in the wood and wondered if this was the same crack Kagome had made days prior.

"President, I'm here to collect my mission."

"Ah very good Kaien." The president turned his painted face toward Zero, "I must warn you, the boy is very violent. He doesn't let anyone touch him."

Kaien nodded and turned around to approach him. "Ah, you do understand you must not allow Higurashi to discover that you are keeping the Kiryuu boy?"

"I do… but it is not within my power to stop anyone else who may inform her." He took two steps toward Zero and adopted his customary facade, "Ah~ Zero-kun-"

Zero lifted his head and the death glare he gave Kaien had him stopping in his tracks. Suddenly, Toga entered and Kaien was surprised to see him, but nevertheless used him to his advantage.

"Toga, what do you teach your students? He has your glare!" The giant crocodile tears made him look ridiculous and Toga pushed him off. Kaien straightened then and waited for the man to gather the boy.

The rugged looking man walked up to his pupil and squatted down to his level. Zero glared angrily at him. "Zero…" He reached out a hand to grasp his shoulder but Zero hissed and jerked back.

"_Don't touch me!" _

Toga did anyway and Zero threw a punch that was easily blocked and Toga cuffed him in the head. The boy winced and continued glaring.

His voice was firm, "Don't act like that. Is that what your parents raised you to be? Is that how Kagome would want you to act?" Zero looked away ashamed, and Toga pulled him away from the corner and led him to Kaien, "Meet your new family Zero."

* * *

"Yuki, Yuki~" Kaien sang out. His daughter rushed out into the living room and greeted him with a big smile.

"You're home!" She exclaimed cutely.

Kaien smiled and ruffled his daughter's hair and moved out of the way to introduce Zero, "Yuki, this is Zero. His family was killed by a bad vampire," he gently pushed the unresponsive boy toward his daughter, "he's your brother from now on."

Yuki blinked and stared at the bloodstained boy. He looked so sad, so she smiled big, trying to reassure him because… he was her brother now.

* * *

A/N: Sooooo I'm having a bad day. I just failed my math test... *sigh* I don't know how but you know. This girl cried and wow, she did what I felt. ANYWAY, I hope everyone else is having a nice day and not having a teacher shit on your parade.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: None

* * *

Chapter 11

Kagome slashed through a level E and ducked and swung again, hitting another fallen human. She cursed when she saw at least five more replace the two she'd just killed. Why couldn't they just stop coming? Kagome realized that with so many she needed to use a bigger weapon. She sheathed her daggers and pulled out the claymore resting on her back. The sword was a brilliant obsidian and was as long as she was tall. It shined in the low light of dusk, and glowed even brighter when she channeled her powers through it. This time when she attacked, she took out more than just the five that had come earlier. Kagome had to wonder why the Association sent only her on this mission when it was easily a two-man job with how many were coming at her.

The ex-time-traveler unbelievably and expertly spun the blade in her hands and swung her weapon in a horizontal line, cutting down and turning into dust every level E in the vicinity. Some fled and she gave chase. Kagome just couldn't help the exhilaration of the hunt and solely blamed her more than human friends. With that thought, she grew angry again and remembered exactly _why_ she was given this assignment, to "let off some steam" as Toga put it. She snorted and stopped in front of a cave, how cliché.

* * *

"Higurashi, well done. I hope it wasn't too difficult."

"Don't worry President, they weren't even worth batting a lash over." Kagome kept her gaze above his head and waited for anything else he might say.

The white-haired man simpered and reclined farther back into his chair, "I didn't think so, you are not the '_Best _Hunter in the World' for nothing."

The priestess fisted her hands so hard her knuckles turned white; she nodded once, sharply. The president dismissed her and Kagome took even measured steps out until she shut the door behind her. When she was out, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath before resuming her walk out of the Association.

* * *

A sharp ring echoed through her small abode and Kagome jumped awake at the sound. She blindly searched for the little house phone she kept around and finally grabbed it as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Hello?"

"_Kagome…"_

"Toga? Why are you calling me at…" Kagome looked at her alarm clock, "3:40 in the morning?"

It was silent for a while and the miko sighed into the phone irritatedly, "Look, if you want to be a creep, do it when I'm-"

It was slow and dragged out, the softest she'd ever heard the man, "_I know where Zero is." _

Her heart seized in her chest and she stopped breathing for ten seconds before everything started up again, "Wha-what?!" Kagome's eyes were wide and dilated, "Zero… you found him?"

The dark-haired woman's voice was but a choked whisper and Toga thought, maybe it wasn't so bad to let her know. She'd finally smile again.

* * *

A/N: Heyyyy... I swear, I'm only seventeen and I've already had my midlife crisis.

Guest 1: Hi, so despite how rude your review sounded (if you meant it that way, well then.) I'll still answer your questions. Firstly, I explained to another anonymous reviewer that this backstory is sort of essential for later on in the plot. Where am I going? Well, you'll just have to wait and see like everyone else because I don't know about you, but I dislike stories where I know where the author is going. It takes the fun out of the anticipation and why would you read a story where you can predict everything? It gets boring after a time. Secondly, the genre to this story is romance and drama. So maybe there's a little too much, but like I said, it's the way it is for a reason. I get that it's slow, I actually expected more people to complain about that and if you don't like the characters well, oops. I also have to ask you where you get my personality from. Updating sporadically isn't a personality and I never did promise to update regularly. I also don't plan to get this done within a year or two. The story will finish itself because let's face it, life gets in the way and as much as I hate to admit it, life is _more _important than this hobby of mine. I understand your frustration because I feel it too when I'm reading some else's story that I really like. Those other authors who have like 70 unfinished stories? A lot of them are only ideas and plot bunnies that help get the mind back on track and sometimes people just lose interest in their story, I don't know. Lastly, I thank you for reviewing and pointing these things out. I realize that many people may feel this way and if anyone besides you have read this, then I hope I cleared things up (even if it was in a bitchy way). BTW, if you're frustrated by PD not being updated in 3 plus months, I'm just having a hard time because most of it is a filler and I have to admit with everyone, the curry arc wasn't my favorite even if I do love Soma and Agni.

Guest 2: Thank you for your encouraging review! I really appreciate it. :)


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I did not expect to be gone this long.

* * *

Chapter 12

Kagome stood outside Kaien's house, half afraid to step forward and half ashamed it took her so long to find Zero. Really though, how _could_ that jerk! How could he not tell her Zero had been with Kaien the _entire time. _Three months it had been, and here she was, still not a step closer to the door.

"Come on Kagome, what are you afraid of?" She whispered to herself, "maybe that he's going to hate me?" she moaned.

"Whatever, let's do this!"

Kagome reluctantly trudged her way to the door and rang the doorbell. She waited a minute and heard, 'I'm coming!' echo somewhere behind the door. It swung open and a goofily grinning Kaien stood in front of her. All her frustration and anger suddenly hit her like a freight train. All the hurt and pain and loss, having Zero taken away when he was the only link remaining of friends she loved. The injustice of being unable to see him, of having _someone else _take care of what was left of _her _family. She struck him before she could comprehend what she was doing and her eyes widened in guilty surprise.

"I-I'm _so _sorry. Kaien, are you-"

He didn't need her to apologize or even look at him. The conflict and emotion in her stormy-blue eyes bared her soul and he understood. He understood too well what it was like and so he'd already forgiven her before she ever lifted her hand.

"Don't Kagome," he murmured softly, hazel eyes sympathetic, "why don't you come in and see him."

The miko paused in the doorway and her eyes were terrified, body frozen and breath ragged. She wanted to see him! She _needed_ to see him, and yet the thought of rejection cowed her. She didn't want to go in and see him look at her with hate and bitterness because he knew she'd failed. She'd been too late, and only if she were there, they could have lived. The three of them together were impossible to defeat!

Kaien watched her silently. Her inner conflict raged behind her eyes and the fear was clear in her body language. Kagome had to overcome this on her own but seeing her so close to breaking broke his heart. When their eyes connected he saw determination and resolve, and he smiled. The blond motioned her all the way in and let her remove her coat before leading her to a room where indistinct chatter could be heard. When they were close enough, Kagome recognized it as Yuki's voice. She was telling him to 'please stop scratching yourself.' Kagome stopped at the door and locked eyes with an encouraging Kaien. She braced herself and opened the door.

"Kana-Kagome?"

"Hey Yuki? How are you?"

Delighted laughter chimed around them and Yuki dashed to hug the only female figure to ever enter her life. "Kagome!" she cried excitedly, "I'm so happy to see you!"

Kagome smiled softly at the little girl and tousled her long brown locks. "I'm happy to see you too. I'm sorry I haven't come to see you in a while."

Yuki nodded and tugged Kagome's hand, pulling her further into the room, "Come meet my brother! Papa brought him home a little while ago. He told me a bad vampire killed his family." Yuki's face turned somber, "He doesn't like to talk, and he doesn't like it when I touch him."

Kagome swallowed hard and trailed silently behind the ten years old girl. The anticipation in her was growing and she bit her bottom lip, clutching onto Yuki's hand. The miko's eyes landed on a hunched figure sitting in the corner of a bed and Kagome slowed to a stop just in front of him.

"Zero," Yuki softly called out, "I want you to meet Kagome."

The boy's head snapped up and he stared wide eyed at the two girls. He took in the regular sight of Yuki and then his eyes slid upward. Black hair, blue eyes and the nervously smiling face of Kagome stared back.

Her voice wobbled and she gave him a watery smile. "H-hey squirt, I told you I'd come back."

Zero shot up into a kneeling position and tears sprung into his eyes making them a limpid mercury. His little heart palpitated rapidly in his chest and Zero rubbed ineffectively at his eyes, trying and failing to stop the fat droplets of saline from falling. She came back, she really came back!

Kaien quietly peeked inside and called softly to Yuki, "Yuki, let's give them some space. There's someone here to see you." The girl looked at her father and turned back to look at the duo then nodded. She was puzzled about how they knew each other, but they obviously missed each other a lot, so she exited the room and followed her adoptive parent out.

Kagome collapsed onto the bed and pulled Zero closely to her. She could feel his hot tears soak into her blouse and she held him tighter, afraid he might disappear, that he might be an illusion. She could feel herself shaking and she knew she was crying too.

* * *

A/N: Oh boy! This is late and sorry. It's still slow, but we are almost to the original storyline so never fear! Lol. Thanks for sticking with me guys, I appreciate it!

MissD: (: It is continued!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Heya! I'm becoming too busy... *sigh*

* * *

Chapter 13

It took a while, but Kagome was able to coax Zero from his room and they left to the bathroom to clean up. She was worried about the blood and wondered why he would scratch himself so violently when she could see nothing wrong. She'd already asked why, but all it did was provide her with a look of immense loathing and disgust, so she let the topic drop.

* * *

Their hands were intertwined tightly as Kagome led Zero into the living room where a very familiar face greeted them.

"You!" The miko said in surprise, "Why are _you_ here?"

Kaname couldn't help the minute lift to his lips, "It has been a while hasn't it, since we last saw each other." He shifted and an exuberant Yuki came rushing back with a poorly made Kaname look alike doll.

"Look, look Kaname! Doesn't he look just like you?"

It was actually kind of cute, with its slightly lopsided body shape and crooked smile with button eyes and brown yarn for hair.

"Very well done Yuki." and the little girl smiled like the sun. She climbed into his lap and Kagome watched as he held her like fine china. It was odd, to see such a powerful being hold a little human girl so gently in his arms, but she supposed it was no different from Sesshomaru and Rin.

Kaname returned his attention back to Kagome and answered her earlier question. "I'm simply here to visit Yuki, nothing more."

Kagome raised a dubious brow and said sarcastically, "Yeah, and I'm _not_ here to see Zero." The miko stroked the boy's hand with her thumb to reassure him.

"You're stubborn, Kagome." It shouldn't have bothered her the way he said her name, but it didn't.

"Mmhm, and you're thirteen."

"Looks can be deceiving, didn't you know?" The pureblood watched her frown and roll her eyes.

Kagome sighed, why was she even arguing with someone who looked no older than some adolescent? Yeah, she understood he may very well be over five-hundred, but look at him. The ravenette decided to sit across from the vampire and stare. Zero sat beside her, the two of them touching.

Amusement rolled off him and Kaname leaned slightly forward while he played with the ends of Yuki's hair. "If you must know, I am here to discuss an idea with Kaien." Kagome nodded and waited for him to continue, "We want to create a high school for vampires and humans."

"What?!" She shot forward and grasped Zero's hand again, "That's… an _amazing_ idea."

Kaname blinked. "You agree?"

"Yes, YES! Of course, you'll need to separate the the two groups because even if there's a pureblood to keep them in line, people still like to disobey orders."

The brunet hummed in agreement, "Yes, and I will be the pureblood to control all who enter the night class."

Kagome nodded, but paused and cocked her head to the side. "Just how long have you and Kaien had this idea? It sounds pretty advanced already."

"We have accomplished most of our plan, it is just a matter of presenting myself as the pureblood who will control those who enter Cross Academy."

The miko had a contemplative look on her face. "Won't you be too old for high school?" She asked, "I mean, I'm just assuming, but I gather you want to enter when Yuki does."

"What makes you think that?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Every hunter has heard of the Kuran massacre. if they haven't, then they must be living under a rock. I also know about your… _attachment _to Yuki."

Kaname's eyes narrowed and the air shifted subtly. "Do you Kagome?"

"I didn't actually see it at first, but now that you two are together, it's quite plain." Kagome gazed at him through old eyes, "Looks can be deceiving, didn't you know?"

* * *

It was late and Kagome sighed forlornly. Zero gripped her hand tightly, his short nails digging into the skin on the back of her hand. She really _didn't _want to leave and the look Zero gave her… all vulnerable, scared and hurt. It made her feel like a failure all over again. He walked her to the door and Kagome put her coat on and knelt in front of him.

"I… have to go Zero." Her voice was soft and melancholy, and she hated that he looked as if he'd be abandoned again. She gave him a hug and tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let go, "Zero…"

"I don't want you to leave again!" He cried and curled his hands into her coat, "I don't want to be alone again!"

Her eyes misted and she gently stroked Zero's silver locks, "I don't want to leave either, but sometimes people leave because they have something important to do, and I have something _very_ important to do…"

Kagome carefully pulled his arms away and linked her pinky finger with his, "do you remember that story I told you about the kitsune and his friends?" He nodded and tried to keep a straight face, "Do you remember what a kitsune promise is?" He nodded again and a fat tear rolled down his cheek. Kagome wiped it off with her other hand, "I will _never _abandon you, and I will _always_ come back no matter how long I'm gone. That's a kitsune promise."

* * *

A/N: You guys are seriously the best! I love you all, everyone who favorited, followed and reviewed. Really I do, thank you for the support! I hope I can keep satisfying you guys!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Whoa, I'm back... sort of.

* * *

Chapter 14

Kagome's breaths came in shallow pants as she chased the flickering vampire. Annoyingly, she'd been outmaneuvered by him and now they were playing a game of cat and mouse. It also didn't help that she'd been injured fighting him earlier, her shoulder aching and her main hand now mostly useless.

The miko slowly entered the third room, and standing with his back to her was the annoying rogue. She analyzed him and cautiously made her way toward him. His body language suggested he was relaxed, but one could never tell, so she removed the bow from her back and knocked an arrow.

"Won't you let me go hunter?" The blond vampire turned and looked at her through a glowing red eye.

"I can't, but I can listen to your last words." Her words were harsher than she intended but she supposed that that was a good thing. Kagome tightened her grip and waited.

He flashed into her space and extended pointed claws at her but Kagome dodged just in time and rolled away, however her bow fell from her grasp and skidded across the floor. She cursed and turned onto her hands and knees, trying to crawl as fast as she could to reach her bow. He was faster though and stepped on it. It was crushed under his foot and Kagome glared up at him.

"You know, I know who you are."

She snorted and pushed up to stand but razor claws were instantly at her throat. "Yeah, my name is pretty widely known."

He smiled indulgently and almost gently wrapped his hand around the column of her neck, "I don't want to kill you."

"Then, _I'll_ kill _you_." Kagome grabbed him by the arms and sent a burst of reiki into him, and he immediately cried out and wrenched himself away from her. Now he was the one kneeling and she the one standing.

"What do you know?" She asked softly.

"I should not tell you because you have just ended my life, but… your eyes are like mine."

Kagome frowned. "No they're not."

He smiled again and motioned for her to bend forward. Against her better judgement she leaned toward him. His hand shot out and grabbed her chin tightly and Kagome jerked back in surprise, but his grip was strong. "They are old. They are pained. They have seen horrors that only the long-lived have seen and most of all, they are lonely."

Kagome clenched her hands and was able pull away from him as his hand turned to ash. "You know nothing."

"I know enough. However that is not what I wanted to tell you," He sighed as more of him was transformed into dust, "rumors say that you are going to be used for a jewel. A vampire works with a hunter, and the Kiryu are the key."

"I don't understand, how do you know!"

He merely smiled again, and the rest of him fell to the floor as ash.

* * *

A/N: It's finally starting to come closer to the original story line guys!

Guest: Thank you!

195245: Thank you!

Bou: Yes she does have her powers and I guess she IS immortal-ish, lol.

Again, thanks guys! Here's your long awaited update.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Hey guys!, Not such a long wait this time lol.

* * *

Chapter 15

It was the early hours of the morning and not many people were loitering about, so it was easy as Kagome lugged her body across the courtyard and slid silently through the hall toward the president's office. Her shoulder ached, she was angry, and _very _confused. _What _exactly had he meant and why was she involved? How did he even _know _about the jewel? She'd made sure to cover all her tracks. However, it seemed that someone, somehow, had recognized her or dug through a history they shouldn't have.

As she neared the office, she heard voices and instantly quieted her breath. A vampire was in the room and for a split second she was worried for the president's life. That is, until she remembered who she was worried about. Kagome heard her name mentioned and she narrowed her eyes. The president _and _this vampire knew about the jewel?

"Kagome is the greatest hunter aside from Kaien to ever live. As you are now, you can't possibly defeat her." A certain smugness entered his voice, oh, so he was proud of her was he?

"Kaname will take care of her. After all, she would be a wrench in his plans. All I need to do is wait for the right timing and it will be mine."

Kagome craned her head to get a look at the vampire speaking. She could only see his back and she glimpsed honey colored hair, and a fit frame dressed in slacks and a white button-up.

She saw the president shift and heard him speak again. "She is not so easily defeated. Even I am wary of her," he shrugged nonchalantly, "I would have disposed of her earlier but she is needed here."

The vampire tilted his head back and she saw his shoulders lift. It was then, that she remembered she was bleeding. "Fuck."

"It seems we have a visitor." He disappeared before she could blink and cursed when she felt claws dig into her wound. The vampire pushed her fully into view of the President but kept a strong hold of her shoulder. "Speak of the devil Mr. President. It looks like I _don't_ have to wait after all."

"Kagome…" The President said in surprise, "what are you doing here? You should still be on your mission."

The miko scowled and tried to yank herself away from the vampire, "Yes, well you underestimated me again." She tugged again but the claws just cut deeper into her wound. "And why is a _vampire _here? Are you conspiring against the Association?"

* * *

A/N: So Thanks for sticking with me this long everyone! I really appreciate it!

BTW, this week is homecoming week and this year just so happens to be my last year of high school! Today is "Senior Citizens Day" And I'm glad that so many in my class dressed up! It's gonna be a fun senior year!

Guest: Whoa is right, lol. Things will start slowing down after another chapter or two. That's when the regular plot will come in.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

* * *

Rido grinned, "And if there is a conspiracy, what will you do?" He leaned his head forward and gently ran his fangs over her pulse. Kagome shuddered in revulsion and jerked her head to the side.

"I will stop you both!" She growled with conviction. Her eyes angry and appalled. Kagome grit her teeth as Rido slowly ran his hand up her stomach and across her chest before finally stopping at her throat. His claws tapped softly at her jugular.

"We can't have that, now can we, Kagome? You are after all, our most valuable player."

Kagome kept still and scowled, she need to know more. What would they do with the jewel? Did they know about the wish it could grant? She shivered at the thought of what it could do in the hands of this Rido man. She could just tell he was another Naraku.

"How am I your most valuable player?"

Rido tsked, "Don't be daft, you know where the jewel is located. You will lead us to it and give me the power to revive myself and finally kill Kaname. It will be a new age for vampires, one where we can take what we want and not have to pretend to be human."

The miko hummed, "And what about you President? How does it help you, what do you get out of it?" She watched the president while slowly building power. It was tightly leashed so as not to reveal her attack. Kagome hoped she could stun the bastard enough for her to make an escape.

"I get eternal youth."

She snorted and an almost hysterical laughter bubbled out of her lips, "_Eternal youth!?_" Kagome was laughing at the irony, "_You_ want eternal youth? You must not comprehend the consequences then, do you? And even if you did, do you _really_ believe he'd give it to you? Or could it be that you want to become a vampire? Is that what your 'eternal youth' is?"

"It's what I am promised. He must fulfill his end of the bargain." The President said tightly.

"You're a fool," she sneered, "and I'm done here." Kagome let go of the tight reign on her powers and blasted Rido. An enraged scream left him as he ripped away from her. She quickly stumbled and rushed from the room, but she was growing light-headed from the blood loss and Rido had managed to get a chunk out of her too when she crisped him. Well, she hoped she'd done some real damage, but he was a pureblood, and they were known to be quite resilient against purification. And damn it all, she was leaving a blood trail… not like she could help it.

A growing sense of dread built up inside her and she knew she wouldn't escape, not with this much blood loss. Kagome was already seeing spots and black was creeping into her vision. She rounded a corner and Rido stood ten feet from her. The priestess stopped, staggering into the wall and cursed. She blinked several times to focus, but she couldn't, the black was taking over her sight. She could only vaguely think that the bastard was going to have a long healing process, his entire left side from the waist up was covered in burns and blisters. With the last vestiges of consciousness, Kagome realized he was missing a forearm. Well, serves that arrogant ass right.

Rido glared menacingly at the little bitch. He was going to kill her, the jewel be damned. However before he could react, she was falling forward, and right before his eyes her body was encased in crystal. He stared dumbly through his vessels eyes, and a moment later a thunderous expression fell over his features. A furious snarl echoed down the hall and he attacked the stone, not even a scratch. He slashed at it again and again, and finally he stopped. Rido let an irritated growl rippled through his chest before fetched the President.

"What is this!?" The pale haired man cried in outrage, "What have you done?"

"You pathetic, useless man! I did not do this!"

"Then how?"

"I. Do not. Know." Rido's eyes were mere slits and he gouged his claws into the wall. "We must hide her, wait for her to awaken…" Suddenly his mood wasn't so bad anymore, "This will work to my advantage. Now that she is temporarily removed from the board, there will be no one to question me."

Rido smiled, all fang. The President cowered, but spoke, "We will place her in a chamber underneath the Association."

The vampire dragged the crystal and the president led the way. Down in the deepest level, at the furthest end, they placed Kagome in the center of the bare room. Slowly the crystal encasing lifted off the ground and started to glow a soft blue. Where was it coming from? But Rido suspected. They left and the door slowly closed on its own. Had they stayed just a moment longer, they would have seen a soft pink glow shining from her chest.

* * *

A/N: WHOA! Has it been a long time or what? I forgot how much I love this story and how much I love all of you! I'm truly sorry for not updating in seven months. The truth is (and you all deserve nothing but the truth) I hit a road block. So many things were happening and I was getting help, and stressing over colleges and wondering what life is. Not to mention, there have been a lot of deaths this year in my family (I'm going to a funeral this weekend), not that any of you have to feel sorry. Anyway, I'm trying to get back into the swing of things, and hopefully I'll be back more often! Lastly, a BIG thank you to whoever is still reading this! I love you, and you're a gem for reading and reviewing! My gratitude knows no bounds!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

* * *

"It is with great regret that I announce, Higurashi Kagome has gone missing in action."

A silence fell over the gathered hunters, then a sudden buzz erupted as disbelieving murmurs and outraged yells echoed inside the crowded room. Everyone was confused and saddened. It was only a few months ago that Kazuo and Lena had died, and now Kagome was gone. Their very best gone. They wondered if the association would recover from such a blow. Many 'hows' and 'whys' were asked but the President only shook his head.

"Hunters!" Everyone quieted, "No one knows how or why, but we do know that there was no body. However, it has been many weeks and we have not uncovered any details that would confirm her dead or alive. I, as president, am disappointed to say that we will be ending the search for her."

A moment of silence fell as they all paid their respects to what they assumed was a fallen comrade.

* * *

A small silver-haired boy of eleven years knelt sulkily on a couch. He glared out the window with lilac eyes, a pout forming for the hundredth time. Abruptly he turned and plopped down with his arms crossed and kicking his legs. Yuki quietly watched him. She knew better than to bother him when he was in one of his moods, but he'd been that way for a while now and she just knew it had to do with Kagome being gone so long. A knock was heard at the door and Kaien came prancing out of the kitchen in a pink apron. His glasses were slightly smudged and his bangs had some sort of sauce in them.

"Ah, welcome Toga! You came just in time, I'm trying a new recipe for dinner." Moments passed and a frown fell over Kaien's face, "What is it?"

"Let's talk somewhere private."

"Oh, well, come on into the kitchen and I'll show you just how tasty my creation looks!"

When the adults entered and the door swung closed, Yuki crept closer, and with kids being kids, Zero couldn't keep away either.

Toga's face was something scary when he turned and faced Kaien. The frown had his brows scrunched so hard they were almost touching, and the downturn of his lips was absolutely menacing. Kaien dropped his facade and adopted a more serious expression. The dark-haired man was obviously delivering news.

"Earlier today the President officially labeled Kagome MIA. He called off the search."

"That can't be! Kagome wouldn't just… just disappear. At least not without telling us! And what about Zero? She wouldn't just forget about him."

"Exactly." Toga confirmed, "The President is hiding something from us. You must know something Kaien, she was your student afterall."

The blond shook his head, "I can't say I do. I mean, I met her a long time ago and when I took her under my wing it was a silent agreement that we wouldn't ask each other about our pasts."

Zero moved away from the door. An angry scowl crawling across his face. No way, Kagome made a kitsune promise! She never broke her promises.

Yuki reached out and lay her hand on his forearm, lightly shocking him out of his inner musings.

"Zero… Kagome-"

"No way! Kagome's not like that!" He cried, "Kagome… Kagome wouldn't leave me Yuki."

The adults jumped and rushed to the door to find Zero and Yuki eavesdropping. Toga cursed and Kaien's face was stony.

"Zero-" They began in unison.

"You're wrong, you're all wrong!" Zero stood in a defensive stance, his face breaking. He made a quick dash to his room and slammed the door.

Toga let out a sigh, his shoulders sagging. Kaien looked down at Yuki and gently patted her head. "It wasn't your fault Yuki."

The girl frowned anyway and looked at Zero's door. She was very sorry.

* * *

A/N: Well, well, well. Here is another chapter! I decided to get my butt into gear and churn this out. Also, for all of you who have been waiting, the original story line will start in another chapter or two (I know I said that already but it's for real this time). I would also like to take this time to thank my readers and reviewers. I love you! To Crazykenz, who may or may not be reading this anymore, I might have mentioned in an A/N about whether or not I wanted to keep her human or immortal. Obviously by now, most of you should have figured out that I'm making her immortal, lol. The crystal was only a means of healing (yes spoiler, but you guys deserve something right), and not a way for her to be the right age.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Well here we are people! What you've all been waiting for! Here is where the original story line starts!

* * *

Chapter 18

Cracks and splinters were heard in the otherwise silent room. The soft glow that had illuminated the space began to fade and another loud crack echoed like thunder before the crystal shattered. Shards flew and littered the ground and the walls before they dissipated from sight as if they were never there.

Long raven locks curled across the ground and an audible gasp came from the released form of the priestess. She could hear panicked voices gurgling in her ears and she groaned. She heard footsteps and a muffled curse of surprise.

"K-Kagome, you're alive!"

Who was making so much noise? Kagome finally looked up and saw the slightly wavering form of… what was the kid's name again? He was big now. She shook her head of the fog and made to stand up.

"G-get the President, Kagome's been found!"

A sudden rush of memories came back to her and she acted without thought, knocking the kid out and rushing to knock out whoever else was making a run for it. She made it just before his hand reached the knob. Kagome sighed and got ready to drag the unconscious body back the whatever room she'd been in.

After sitting them up against the wall, she stripped the kid of his hoodie and slipped into it, zipping it all the way up. She tucked her hair into the back and slowly crept her way out of the Association.

* * *

Kagome ducked into a small café and found a seat in a booth. She let out a relieved sigh and scanned the area. A waitress walked up to her and offered her a drink but she refused and continued listening to the teenage chatter around her.

"Oh my god, did you see the Night Class today? They were beautiful!"

"Aidou-senpai looked at me!"

"I wish we didn't have prefects stopping us from trying to say hi!"

"Ugh, yeah, especially Yuki, she thinks she so special just because Kaname-senpai pays attention to her."

"Don't forget Zero! His glare scares me!"

Kagome's heart skipped a beat and she was reminded of the boy who was still waiting for her. Guilt swallowed her and she looked over at her right shoulder, her hand coming up to feel the smooth skin underneath. There should have been a scar. She was pulled out of her musings when the table she'd been listening to got up.

"We should head back now. The Academy's always so strict on curfew."

Kagome perked up. The Academy, as in the one Kaien wanted to build? The raven-haired woman discreetly rose from her place and followed behind the trio. When they arrived she saw the familiar sight of silver hair and her heart banged against her ribcage. He looked so much older… just how long had she been healing?

* * *

A/N: Yeah, it's just her not so elaborated escape and her gathering info. So a filler chapter in all honesty, lol. Again, thank you to all those who read and reviewed! I want to thank specifically thank NightlyRowenTree though, even though you have nothing else to say but "thanks for the update" you still reviewed and that warms my heart. Seriously though, if you reply in another language I can just google translate it. Now, it may not always be correctly translated, but I'll get the gist of it, promise! Also, once more for the people in the back! This is now on track with the original time line.

A note to some questions and or requests: Sorry, Kagome was NOT rescued, lol. She's a big girl. I'm also iffy on bringing in any Inuyasha characters. I may or may not borrow the idea that there are barriers separating the worlds from each other, and that may or may not be the reason why Kagome is all alone.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Wow, look at me! Another chapter in just one week? What blasphemy is this?!

* * *

Chapter 19

The sun had sunken far below the horizon when Kagome finally decided that it was time to sneak into the Academy. With years of training under her belt, she snuck past the patrolling prefects and into the school. The halls were deserted, as they should be, but she felt rather than saw many auras congregated in a classroom. A familiar thrum of power ran across hers and she recognized it. Kagome shouldn't have been surprised by how much larger it felt, but she was and the subtle prodding it was doing started to annoy her. She let the light layer of her power recede back into herself and turned in the opposite direction.

Kagome walked aimlessly down the corridors, deciding that mapping out her location wouldn't be so bad. However, her ultimate destination was Kaien's office. She didn't worry about being caught mostly because the school was populated by humans, except for the handful of beings she'd felt earlier, and they didn't really care. The miko still walked lightly though. It was a force of habit from her earlier days and she found heavy footsteps to be entirely too loud.

By chance, Kagome found Kaien's door. She only realized it because engraved on a metal plaque read "Headmaster" so she grabbed hold of the doorknob and twisted. Low and behold, it opened easily. Kagome shrugged, it was just like him to not lock the door.

"Ah, Yuki, Zero, back from patrol so soon?" Kaien asked genially. He looked up from his work and his eyes grew wide in disbelief. He had to blink multiple times to make sure they weren't playing tricks on him. He just stared.

"Quite making weird faces like that. It's freaking me out." Kagome stood in the threshold and her hip was cocked to the side while her arms were crossed. She was frowning at him. "Seriously."

The 200 some year old man stood abruptly from his seat and the chair squeaked loudly on the hardwood. He walked and stood directly in front of her for minutes, his face was unusually blank. Kagome just waited for him to get out whatever he needed to get out. She was pulled into an unexpected hug and stumbled into him. Kagome was bewildered, but she brought her arms ups to return the hug anyway and patted his back hesitantly.

"Uhhh…"

Kaien pulled back and looked into her face, a small worried frown on his features, "You disappeared for seven years." He watched her eyebrows rise up into her bangs, "Where were you?"

"I… it's hard to explain right now-"

Just then footsteps vibrated across the floor and voices, specifically one, were heard coming toward the office.

"Oh come on Zero, don't be mad!" A grunt was the only answer and an exasperated sigh escaped the first voice, "It was an accident… and it's not like you helped either."

The duo stopped in front of the door and pushed it open. Yuki and Zero stared at the intimate scene before them, a blush rising to Yuki cheeks.

"GAH! Headmaster Cross! We're sorry we didn't know!" Yuki took a step back, tugging on Zero's sleeve, but upon closer inspection of the woman, she realized who it was. "K-Kagome!"

Yuki felt Zero tense and she looked up at his face to see a stony look. Anger and something like relief warred in his gaze, but then it disappeared leaving only anger. His eyes were fixated on the blue-eyed woman. Kagome stepped away from Kaien and turned toward them.

"Yuki." She said with a smile and then she took a step in their direction but stopped. Zero's fists were clenched so tightly Yuki thought he might bleed, "Zero…"

The lavender-eyed boy yanked his sleeve from Yuki's grasp and stormed off. Kagome recoiled at his rejection and hurt spread over her delicate features. The brunette felt sorry for her and grabbed Kagome's hand.

"It's okay Kagome," Yuki smiled reassuringly, "he's always like that. He'll come around, promise!"

"Y-yeah."

The Headmaster broke the heavy atmosphere, throwing his arms around both women. "Well then you two. It's getting late and Yuki, you have classes early tomorrow."

"Ah! You're right! Gotta go, see you tomorrow!" She dashed out of the office back toward her room.

"You can stay with me tonight and we can get you situated tomorrow morning. Hows that Kagome?" Kaien was back to his annoying, chipper self.

The priestess looked at him, "And have you try to smother me because you haven't seen me in seven years?" She took a step away from him, "I don't know…"

He had tears in his eyes but they weren't fooling anyone, "You think I'd do that?"

She gave him a deadpan look, "I _know_ you'd do that." She sighed though and smiled, "but why would I pass up a nice bed and a free meal right?"

* * *

A/N: Wow guys! Three away from 100 reviews! Thank you! At NRT, lol no, I was just saying that, that's all people have to say, and I'm glad you liked it.

To questions, requests, and comments:

Your long awaited update! Well, Rido ain't gonna get anything because we all know the bastard doesn't come in till season two (if I'm remembering correctly lol), and yes, they are in for a surprise! Ummmmm, idk if your heart will be half as excited once you see the actual reunion, lol. You'll probably be mad at me... or Zero, whoever. Lol, Kagome's ass better be free, I did promise original time line. MWAHAHAHAHAHA! We all know how evil the President is right? As for Zero, well... I never realized what a drama queen he was until I started writing him! I mean, I guess he has a reason to, but come on kid. He takes angsty, angry teen to a whole new level. This story was originally meant to be a short oneshot but turned into something more because of popular demand. I intend to keep the drabble-like setting I have on this story, so buckle in for the short chapters. AND last but not least... THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! *blows kisses* You're all the best!

ALSO! Last thing, how would you guys like a small piece on say... *smirks* Kagome and Kaien from before this little fic here. So yes, still definitely in the UM universe, but before everything. Like, when they first met. It'll probably be 1-3 chapters, give or take. Let me know!


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: I don't have internet anymore! :( but on the bright side, I'm going to college and I move into the dorms next Tuesday! I'm really excited!

Just a short chapter for the student and teacher.

* * *

Chapter 20

Kagome jolted awake in bed and wondered for a second where she was. She swung her head around and then settled back into the bed. That's right, she was sleeping over at Kaien's. She threw an arm over her eyes and rolled onto her stomach, getting ready to bury herself back into the folds of her comforter but banging from outside her door had her groaning in defeat. Kagome rolled out of bed and swung the door open, poking her head out and checking down the hall to see what that noise was. She marched out and followed the sound into the kitchen where she found the blond-haired man dressed in a sweater and slacks with an apron over himself, cooking.

"You, are so loud."

He spun around and grinned with an enthusiastic greeting, "Good morning Kagome! Are you ready for breakfast?" He already had two plates set on the table and was scooping whatever it was into them. "It's so nice to finally have someone to share a meal with again."

Kagome looked at the goop and she paled, "I think… I'm gonna skip breakfast."

"What? Come on Kagome, just try it. Just try it!"

"Nooo, I'm good."

"Kagomeeeeeee."

Her eyebrow twitched. How could a grown man give her such perfected puppy eyes?! She hesitantly reached for the spoon and scooped up a glob and even slower than before, placed it in her mouth. Kaien's face was that of a happy child's. He looked at her expectantly but Kagome's face paled further and turned slightly blue. A few more minutes passed before she swallowed hard and looked up at him with a smile.

"So?"

Kagome forcefully pushed herself away from the table and ran to the bathroom. Kaien followed worriedly. When she got there she turned the faucet on and stuck her head under, violently rinsing her mouth out.

"Oh my god! I need water, no I need toothpaste, mouthwash, whatever!" She gurgled and spit, "I think my stomach's roiling."

Kaien glowered at her, "It couldn't have been that bad!" He walked back into the kitchen and took a bite. Moments later he rushed back and shoved Kagome away, "I was wrong, I was wrong!"

"How about _I_ cook breakfast?" Kaien sighed in defeat and they walked back to the kitchen.

* * *

A/N: So then, I'm officially a college freshman. You guys have no idea how long I procrastinated getting my shit done, lol (well, maybe you do, I mean look at my updating habits... ahahaha). As always, thank you all for reading and reviewing, I'm very grateful.

Questions, comments, and requests:

Lol, don't worry. Zero and Kagome will get their moment. He won't be a misunderstood teen for long. Here is all of your long awaited update! :) Hmmm, you'll just have to find out now won't you, MWAHAHAHA. And of course, there is no need to wait for Kagome and Kaname's meeting. He's a curious being after all, lol.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Welp, tomorrow is a big day!

* * *

Chapter 21

Kaien motioned for Kagome to sit in front of him and she pulled out the chair tucked into the desk and sat down. He sat down himself and steepled his fingers in front of him. It was quiet, and they were guaranteed privacy because it was lunch and students always decided to go out into town. Kagome sighed and leaned against the desk. It would just be easier to come out with it.

"So then… you wanna know where I've been for the last seven years?" Kagome could have been talking about the weather with the way she said it. When she brought her eyes up to meet his topaz gaze she was momentarily stunned by the no nonsense look he was staring her down with.

"Okay, okay," Kagome leaned back and ran her fingers through her hair, "I've been in a sort of, suspended animation. I was healing."

A troubled frown creased his brow, "Tell me from the beginning."

* * *

"So that's how it is. I'm sure Rido and the President are still working together, but I have no way to prove it, and even better for him, I could be labeled a deserter. There's nothing I can do right now."

A thoughtful hum escaped the ex-hunter and he breathed in deeply and let it out in a whoosh. "Kagome? You never really explained how you healed. A wound like that would have bled out."

Two things happened at once, Yuki swung in from the window and Zero slammed open the door. Kagome gave Kaien a would-you-look-at-that smile and stood up. "Well, it looks like I should go."

Kagome hesitated walking to the door. She wanted to explain herself but Zero stared straight ahead and didn't so much as glance at her. Her jaw clenched and she breathed heavily out of her nose. The ravenette walked swiftly away from the office.

* * *

The miko walked the grounds and found a conspicuous looking bench situated right in front of a fountain. Well, it wasn't a bad view. She sat down and threw her head back, a long-suffering sigh escaping her lush pink lips. How was she supposed to explain things when Zero wouldn't give her the time of day! With a groan, Kagome leaned forward and let her face fall into her hands. Had she ever been this difficult as a kid?

From a distance away, Kagome felt _his _aura searching for her and when she let a tendril of her own out, it latched on and pushed down on her. Surprised by the sudden attack she pushed back, letting a little bite of purity out, and like a kicked puppy it receded back to wherever it came from. In that same moment Kagome realized she wasn't alone anymore. Her head snapped to the right, and across the bench sat Kaname. Kagome blinked, with her history, it was safe to say she'd been around a lot of ethereal looking beings. She fought the blush trying to rise to her cheeks, Kaname was definitely going into her top five because the pretty boy she remembered had become a beautiful man. The priestess huffed and turned her head away, looking at the water spouting from the beak of the swan. She definitely did _not_ need to look at him.

"I had heard you died." Leave it to Kaname to not beat around the bush.

"The correct term is 'disappeared.'" Kagome replied. She let her eyes fall to the ground in front of her, "I disappeared for seven years."

Kaname detected an undertone of resentment, but he did not know to whom she was directing it to, "And you still look the same as when we last met. Why is that?"

Now, no one ever said Kaname wasn't a curious being, and Kagome just fueled the fire, "Are you asking my age Kaname? You're not supposed to ask a lady her age ya know." She definitely dodged the question and that made his eyes narrow. He went along with it anyway.

"Why are you here?" Wow, the guy didn't know how to put the brakes on, "Does the Association know you're here?"

"I can't come see the little family I have left?" Kagome rolled her eyes back over to him and their gazes connected. She knew she wasn't fooling miko raked delicate nails through her hair, "They don't know and I'm sure it would be a bad idea to let them know."

He just had to ask again, "Are you here for Zero? You seemed adamant on taking him last time."

Kagome half snorted, half laughed, "He won't even talk to me, you think I can steal him away from here?" Kaname watched her, she was so expressive. He saw the tenseness in her muscles and the sadness in her eyes, "Besides, it looks like he has a reason to stay around."

Kagome started drumming her fingers on the bench, "Yuki's good for him… I think." She turned toward him, "You should take a page out of my book and learn-"

Kaname was suddenly in her personal space and his hand was around her throat. His eyes glowed a menacing red. "Yuki, is mine."

Said girl dropped down in front of them. She blushed and rubbed the back of her head awkwardly. Kaname-senpai and Kagome were in a pretty intimate position. His hand seemingly cradled her neck and her hands clenched onto his biceps, both their eyes holding flames. It looked like they were in the middle of a passionate kiss. On the other hand, they'd both known she was coming, but a predator never backs down and Kagome… well, Kagome was Kagome. However, in the face of his flittering butterfly, he released the miko and stood up, bringing her with him.

"Uh-uh-uh the Headmaster wanted to talk to you about s-something. He made it sound pretty im-important." Yuki tilted her head down, she was definitely blushing.

"Oh," Kagome smiled, "thanks Yuki, I'll head right over."

She didn't so much as look at Kaname as she left, but she felt his eyes burn holes into the back of her head.

* * *

A/N: My ass is moving tomorrow! I'm really excited to start my college life!

Questions, comments, and requests:

:D Yep, Kaien ain't about to be a house dad, lol. Thanks for the praise guys! Yes, I'm stressing with all this college stuff but I'm sure everything will work itself out ahaha. Here's is the update that you guys waited for!

On another note, I would like to entice all of you to become a player of a sports app that will be coming out in October. It's completely free and is being created by United Games. It's an app that involves social media, trivia, minigames, leader boards, fantasy football, fantasy soccer, and so much more. Some people involved in designing the app have created games like Madden, ESPN, Nascar, etc. It would tremendously help me out! If you have questions, want to sign up and/or want to know more PM me! Please and thank you!


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Welp, today was the first day of class for me.

* * *

Chapter 22

It was dark. Everyone seemed to have gone home and the Association seemed vacant. However, in the deepest part of the hunter's headquarters, something like an interrogation was going on.

"I- I swear, it was Kagome!"

The President stood with the two guards who had been set up to watch her (albeit they'd never known what they were guarding) and four other hunters. The pale-haired man sighed and tapped his fan rhythmically in his hand.

"So then, it was only the two of you here who saw her?" The quick nods of both were all the answer he needed, "Right then, feed them to the level E's."

"Wha- what?" The blond boy croaked. His face was terrified and he went to grab the President but his forward movement was stopped by the other, older hunters. His gaze swung to the other boy, his face equally as terrified, "But, but President!"

The man stood by, his fan demurely covering the bottom half of his face. The glint in his steel orbs was malicious. Both boys knew they would not see morning.

* * *

"Find her." The President commanded from behind his desk. The man's eyes narrowed as he scrutinized the men. "This is to be classified. No one must know she is alive, and once you've found her, bring her here. Do not kill her or cause her any life-threatening injuries."

He definitely did not want what happened seven years ago to happen again. He had confidence though, that these men would be capable of bringing Kagome back with ease. It didn't matter if she was the strongest hunter, she would be outnumbered. He dismissed them, but kept one behind briefly.

"A side mission for you. Watch Kiryu Zero, and determine if he is level E. If you deem him unstable, terminate him." The President stared the man down. A promise of dangerous repercussions in his eyes, "I expect you to carry out both of your missions. Do not let your personal feelings affect your work, Toga."

Toga scowled, his body tense, "Of course President."

* * *

A/N: okay, so I guess no one likes sports, well it was worth a shot. I just thought, there's such a large community here and people will love it but nope... sigh. Anyway, lol, so one of my classes were canceled today for the dumbest reason. A pile of leaves caught on fire, by a cigarette butt and the smoke floated into the room. I mean I'm not complaining, but wow a small pile of leaves. Dumbass just shouldn't smoke.

Questions, comments, and requests:

Thank you, thank you, thank you! I know right, I just couldn't help myself. I wanted Kaname to seem like a kicked puppy lololol. You're welcome beautiful people! Well, I have a small thing written out for Kagome and Zero, but I'm unsure about it. Rest assured though, that they will reconcile. I mean look at me, I couldn't do that to myself let alone all of you! Kaname on the other hand, will find out just what he's gotten himself into (when he decides to pursue a certain someone) ... MWAHAHAHAHAHA!


End file.
